The Infinite Loop (roleplay)
'The Infinite Loop '''was the third roleplay of [[ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures Series 1|the first series of ''ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures]]'' and the first roleplay in the Restored Memories arc. ''It introduced the Thirty-Third Doctor and Zodiac, as a companion for the first time to the series. Synopsis The Thirty-Third Doctor and Zodiac land on the Innovation Spaceship "Mercury" and investigate the experiments that Innovation have continued to do. Both meet once more after an encounter when the Thirty-Third attempts to stop an asteroid collision. But then a meltdown at the core occurs, causing them both to flee to the escape pods, where they end up on an alien world.. Plot The Thirty-Third Doctor and Zodiac's TARDISes on the Innovation spaceship "Mercury" and they both try to prevent an imminent asteroid collision. Once the impact was then impossible to occur, the Doctor questions Zodiac about what he thinks he's doing by messing around with the controls and possibly killing everybody on the ship. Suddenly, the core of the spaceship begins to meltdown, Zodiac and the Doctor flee toward the escape pods and drift off into space. After some time in deep space, they come across their destination - a extremely hostile alien world. Once they landed on the planet and exited the escape pod, they were attacked viciously by the creatures of the world. Then, an Innovation Incorporation pickup shuttle arrived on the planet and rescued both Zodiac and the Doctor from the creatures. By the time they arrived back at "Mercury" it had already been reconstructed like the meltdown never even happened. Zodiac and the Doctor both then discover that both their TARDISes had been sucked into the vacuum of space and were currently being retrieved by Innovation. Whilst waiting for both of their TARDISes, they look around the newly reconstructed spaceship, whilst doing this they meet a member of Innovation claiming to be a bird. With "Bird Man" they wandered the ship, at one point the Thirty-Third Doctor accidentally creates two clones of himself when testing their machines. They also venture outside the spaceship to check its status and vulnerability. The trio eventually made it to the core room after being exposed to a high dose of helium gas many times. Once there, the core temperature began to rise to an extreme temperature, then dropping down to a possibly consequential temperature. Once more, the temperature rises extremely high and another meltdown begins, despite the two Time Lords' attempts to stop it. They then once again flee to escape pods, but they are faulty despite Innovation's determination to make everything they create completely perfect. A huge explosion right next to the escape pods occurred, destroying half of the spaceship. The three of them manage to survive the explosion due to a emergency protective barrier, which carries them to the mostly untouched side of the spaceship. Once all the survivors awoke, they find that the emergency power supply had failed to work. The radiation from space began to then leak into the collapsing spaceship. Zodiac and the Thirty-Third Doctor then glance toward the window of the ship, where they see a Pinewood spaceship, soon after all the survivors abducted by the leader of Pinewood. Once the leader of Pinewood had a talk with each of the survivors, he had order them all to be comatosed, planning to use them as sleeper agents in the near future.. After being presumably been shot in the chest by Pinewood guards, the Doctor and Zodiac suddenly awaken at "Mercury", with it being "reconstructed", they are both very confused on how the ship survived the incident and how they were both not dead. Zodiac then notices that he had regained his memories of his adventure with the Thirty-Third Doctor and Jack Harkness, along with the Doctor noticing as well. The Thirty-Third Doctor then tells Zodiac that there is no need to worry about his clones, because he is "completely sure" that they were destroyed in the explosion. They both notice their TARDISes are there and they say goodbye to one another and take off.. Characters * Thirty-Third Doctor * Zodiac II * "Bird Man" * Diddleshot Category:Roleplays